kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-124
Summary Agni tells Brilith that the reason why the suras attacked Atera and why they are now gathering outside Rindhallow is in order to kill everyone with the name Kubera. Brilith says she must warn Rindhallow, but Agni poses the following questions: Once they know, what will they do? Will they do everything to protect the individual, or hand him over to save the city? Brilith realizes the quandary and wonders what she should do. Agni then tells her to think of the bigger picture: Why are they killing Kuberas, and is the reason much more than just the destruction of a city? He then tells her that the danger is so great, it is beyond the scope of even a god. (Cue long, scaly creature...) He sees Brilith beginning to panic, so he then tells her that her vigor is failing, so he had to intercept all her messages to keep her from worrying. He tells her to trust him and let everything go, otherwise her vigor will be affected and things will only get worse. She promises to try to stay calm. He touches her face, startling her, and asks if she is eating well, then tells her to talk to him if there is a problem. She assures him that she is fine, and her vigor will improve once she goes to sleep. Agni offers to sleep with her, but she storms off, yelling at him to stop joking around. In Aeroplateau, Mirha and Leez arrive back at the Magic Guild via hoti vayu. Leez is impressed that she only had to use the spell once, and Mirha replies that she has to practice wind magic to be better than most since she is the priest, plus her legs are feeble. Leez apologizes and feels bad about dragging Mirha all over the city, but Mirha says she would have used magic if her legs became problematic, plus Leez had no way of knowing about her legs. Mirha then tells her to have more confidence in herself and stop shouldering everyone's burdens, since she knows the damage it does from personal experience; a flashback to Carte shows the younger Mirha sitting with her head down and her stuffed rabbit in her lap, with dead bodies nearby. She then tells Leez that she learned she is a triple-Earth, and asks if she can use both Kubera spells. Leez responds that she can use hoti, but she has only managed to float with bhavati and she needs a teacher in order to progress. Mirha is impressed, but Leez recalls Asha saying that she learned it by a different method than expected, and falling a thousand times will not help her. Mirha then tells her to stop by the temple since there is a magician there proficient in bhavati kubera who could give her some pointers even if they are unable to actually practice it. Leez thanks her for everything, and Mirha asks her to grant her one wish: Do not ever forget the things they talked about today. She then says she is already late, so she will see her again at the temple, and vanishes with another hoti vayu. As Leez looks at the card Mirha gave her earlier, Asha stands behind a nearby wall looking none too pleased. Currygom's comment (No comment.) Afterword Currygom's afterword for this episode (posted February 9, 2015): * (thumbnail - Mirha from behind): February 7, 2015 marked the 5th anniversary of Kubera, when it began its run on Naver Webtoons. I forgot all about it but was reminded when someone congratulated me. Hehe. Thanks for your congratulations. I will plan a special 6th Anniversary event. * (Agni on Brilith's bed): Not really romantic... heh * (golden scales): If you've read Volume 3, you may recognize this scene. In an extra scene from the book, the scaled creature appears along with the silhouette of someone else (who is likely adult Leez). * (Mirha and Leez): Mirha is a little shorter than Leez. Mirha's body isn't showing any curves (;;) so some of you asked me if she is a guy... hehehe. She's a woman! Here she's covered up by her coat, but in Ep.2-121 you can see some curves... Please keep in mind that she appears very young. 2-124 Agni and Brilith.png|tranquility shaken 2-124 hoti vayu landing.png|transport back 2-124 little Mirha.png|traumatic time 2-124 unamused.png|tracked down Notes Show/Hide Multi-Spoilers * It is strongly implied later in Season 2 that the creature with the golden scales is Ananta. * The magician that Mirha says is proficient in bhavati kubera is her personal assistant, Leda Halo. References